Wily Beast and Weakest Creature
Touhou Kikeijuu 〜 Wily Beast and Weakest Creature '''(東方鬼形獣 〜 Wily Beast and Weakest Creature'. Lit. Bestia en forma de oni 〜 Bestia astuta y criatura más débil) Es la entrega 17ª de Touhou Project. Se presento junto con el libro de Sumireko llamado The Grimoire of Usami. Fue anunciado por ZUN en su blog personal el 17 de abril de 2019, a las 14:02 JST. Una demo jugable fue lanzada el 5 de mayo de 2019 en la Reitaisai 16. La version completa fue lanzada el 12 de agosto de 2019, en la Comiket 96. Historia Los espíritus bestiales comenzaron a invadir desde el Infierno en masa. ''"Están tratando de apoderarse del mundo de la superficie con fuerza bruta y en gran cantidad. Te lo ruego! ¡Aventúrate al infierno conmigo y pon fin a sus planes! " Le dijo un espíritu bestial que cooperaba con los humanos ... Reimu, Marisa y Youmu se encuentran con varios espíritus animales del infierno, quienes afirman que sus espíritus animales planean conquistar la superficie. Las tres heroínas se unen con los espíritus y se aventuran en el infierno para eliminar esta nueva amenaza potencial. Concepto En la descripción preliminar del juego, ZUN lo describe como "un juego de disparos que es más oscuro de lo normal, lleno de elementos animales y solo un poco agresivo". Musica Wily Beast and Weakest Creature tiene 17 pistas diferentes, excluyendo la canción Player Score, que se puede desbloquear en la prueba de sonido al escucharlas al menos una vez en el juego. El tema de la Etapa 6 "Electric Heritage" es una versión arreglada de "Entrusting this World to Idols ~ Idolatrize World", y el tema de los creditos "Returning Home from the Underground" es, como se dice en el comentario, una versión arreglada del Tema de la etapa 4 "Unlocated Hell". Varias canciones de esta banda sonora tienen como objetivo "retratar una visión Touhou-esque" de la vida futura, como se ve en la descripción de "The Lamentations Known Only by Jizo" y "Everlasting Red Spider Lily". ZUN ve "The Lamentations Known Only by Jizo" como la primera instancia de un tema de la Etapa 1 que no es "brillante" y "alegre", sino que se siente más melancólico. "Unlocated Hell" marca otro fracaso autoadmitido de un intento de heavy metal (ver el tema de Sakuya). Muchas de las canciones posteriores incluyen la ahora clásica guitarra eléctrica ZUN. En la nota de "electric", "Electric Heritage" es una de las primeras canciones de Touhou Project que tiene un sentimiento distintivo de "cibernetico". En la descripción de "The Shining Law of the Strong Eating the Weak", ZUN señala que le gustaría comenzar a "refinar su sensibilidad musical" con sus hijos en juegos posteriores. Prensa Wily Beast and Weakest Creature se anunciaron por primera vez en el blog de ZUN el 17 de abril de 2019, junto con información sobre los personajes y la historia, y varias capturas de pantalla en desarrollo. Señaló que el juego sería "más oscuro de lo habitual" e incluso "un poco agresivo" . El CD de prueba fue lanzado el 5 de mayo de 2019, durante Reitaisai 16. El 20 de mayo, anunció que el juicio de Wily Beast and Weakest Creature también estaría disponible en Steam, que es, según el representante legal del Equipo Shanghai Alice, Fumio Oyamada, el resultado de una conversación con Toby Fox. El juego fue lanzado el 12 de agosto de 2019, durante Comiket 96, junto con un parche de error. La versión Steam del lanzamiento completo estará disponible el 10 de septiembre de 2019. En el epílogo, ZUN ve a Wily Beast and Weakest Creature como posiblemente el juego más fácil de la serie. Discos Galería E0088742 13283175.png E0088742 13275914.png E0088742 13282155.png E0088742 13273355.png Curiosidades *WBaWC es el tercer juego de Windows (excluyendo los spin-offs) de la serie en no tener personajes que son solo subjefes. los otros son Undefined Fantastic Object y Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. *Es probable que sea el segundo juego de Touhou Project en ser facil como lo señalo ZUN el primero fue Imperishable Night. Información adicional *Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Personajes *Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Musica *Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Spell Card *Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Misceláneos *Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Estrategia *Wily Beast and Weakest Creature: Etapas Categoría:Juegos Oficiales Categoría:Wily Beast and Weakest Creature